


Opportunities for young college graduates

by Hinotori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, PWP, Public blowjob, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, big dick, kuroo's a bit of a hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinotori/pseuds/Hinotori
Summary: Kuroo's a bit worried about getting a job in the JVA. An opportunity presents itself.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Opportunities for young college graduates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frickfrackthisprocessiswhack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackthisprocessiswhack/gifts).



> So frickfrackthisprocessiswhack made this lovely OC and I had to get him and Kuroo alone together

He's known he won't be a pro for a while. It suits him just fine, since he's never been delusional about his own abilities, or at least not since he'd watched some _really_ good guys his age or younger wipe the floor with some team or another. So he finds himself wondering what to apply for in uni during his third year in high school, when the idea that he won't be pursuing his passion for volleyball had cemented itself in his mind. Maybe he'll take up chemistry, get some extra justification for using the oddly specific insults he throws around. But no, that's not enough to turn something he enjoyed in school into a career. It all feels a little hopeless until he hears someone talking about PR in a café, and then conveniently sees some well made recruitment ads for foreign universities. Doesn't connect the two until he sees all the recruiters and silver-tongued promoters at Nationals.

He's always been good at making connections with other people and reading them well. He can also work close to the court, as it were. Put himself in a position to maybe do some favors for some old friends. So, even if he hadn't considered it before, Kuroo decides he's charismatic enough to do well in a job like that.

Years later, midway to graduation, he's forced to admit he'd been aiming a little too high. The Japan Volleyball Association doesn't hire that many PRs and he might need to start broader. So he attends even more of the JSPO's events, tries to sell himself to all the top-dog looking guys that might potentially be interested in taking him as an intern and then giving him a job.

No dice. For a year. Just frustration at being told off. But he's not about to give up just because some guys hadn't considered him a viable option. All he needs is one. So he keeps looking, and one day, during his final year of studies, he strikes gold.

The man engaging with some journalists across the room is on the short side, wears glasses. Ridiculous facial hair and receding actual hair. Looks soft and kind, and there's a young girl - daughter? niece? - constantly near him. It's almost perfect, really. So Kuroo brushes his hair back, puts on his most charming smile and makes his way over.

~~~

Now, by the look of him, Kuroo'd never assumed Yamada Yasuhiro would actually agree to this. He'd seemed too proper and awkward, especially for a man holding such a high position in the JVA's promotion department. Sure, handling his job is one thing, and he seems good enough at that, but someone approaching him this way? Yamada should've said no, all things considered. Yet here they were.

Talking at the event had been difficult, as Yamada had kept being approached by people and, annoyingly, had to do his job. So Kuroo'd suggested they go for a drink after. Well, almost suggested that - given the man's niece, they'd been forced to settle for a Mcdonald's instead. Not exactly reputable, but easier on the wallet, and it would suit just as well.

So he'd gotten to find out about Yamada's total inability to play volleyball, but his extreme passion for the sport. He's more involved with female and youth teams, and he's a bit of a weeb, and his mother used to play in a small town league. His niece is somewhat into volleyball as well, or at least says that she is after Kuroo tells them about his own involvement with it. They talk at length about the LGBTQ+ inclusivity campaigns Yamada's planning before shifting the conversation towards what Kuroo would like to do in the field. Ineda's got some errands to run before going home, so she excuses herself and heads home. Yamada almost does the same, but Kuroo asks him to stay a while longer. Their eyes meet and the man looks a little flustered, but doesn't pull away when Kuroo tugs him by the sleeve so he sits back down.

This is, he decides, an opportune moment to strike.

So here they are. In the McDonald's bathroom. Kuroo's squatting in front of Yamada, mouth too full to make any noise at all. Another thing he hadn't anticipated is how fucking huge this timid guy's cock would be. Embarrassingly, he'd licked his lips and swallowed thickly when it had sprung out of the tacky-patterned boxers. More embarrassing still though had been how hard this man had gotten just from a few half-lidded looks and a few 'accidental' brushes of their hands. He's not complaining, though. Yamada's a mess above him, moaning and quivering and unable to decide if he wants to cover his mouth or tug at Kuroo's hair. He's staring right down at him, too, glasses cutely askew on his nose and cheeks red like he's been drinking for hours rather than munching on stale fries. He tastes _good_ though, or at least compared to the last party hookup Tetsurou'd had.

It's hard to suck him off properly - the thing in his mouth is pressing his tongue down and rubbing against his teeth and hitting each of his tonsils in turn when the guy moves his hips. He feels lucky he'd stopped gagging around dicks years ago, though this one brings him pretty damn close.

Whenever Yamada tries to speak, maybe tell him this is maybe kind of too quick or something, he takes him in deeper, shutting him up. The endless stream of babbled praise and incoherent concern from above is kind of adorable, and it's also getting Kuroo pretty worked up as well. He's never been with a guy this much older than him - Yamada'd said something about being 37 or some such - or with someone this important, and he feels at least a little giddy with pride that he can get him to quake in his dumb business shoes like any regular nerd at a house party. So Kuroo's been stroking his own cock for a while now, albeit a bit clumsily - the blowjob requires his full attention. He's doing this for appearances first, second for his own pleasure and third cause the guy is pretty cute.

"Kuroo-" he can't even get the honorific out. Tetsurou looks up at him through his bangs, face dusted with red and eyes hazy. Spreads his legs a little wider, presses his thumb on the slit of his cock just as he bobs his head down. Easy prey. Yamada tries to pull back, but there's nowhere to go with his back pressed against the stall door. He curls forward instead and clings to Kuroo's shoulders for dear life. His cum is thick and expectedly gross, and so much that it spills out from the corners of Kuroo's mouth. His eyes water and he stumbles backwards, falls on his ass and the last glob of Yamada's cum catches him across the cheek and fringe. Shit. "You…finish too…" Yamada says through pants and it takes him a moment to understand what the guy means. By how embarrassed about his own request he looks, the meaning is rather obvious.

Despite himself, Kuroo feels the back of his neck redden. Still, he maintains eye contact and does his best to look smug and totally not out of breath as he licks the cum that's reached his lips off. Gives himself a few hard strokes and makes a show of biting the back of his hand to keep himself quiet. Tries to aim right at the fancy shoes and hits his mark.

"Wow, I-" Yamada's searching for words, flustered and fumbling to put away his absurdly gigantic cock. "Thank you, that was- You didn't need to, I- wanted to work together either way- I mean, if that's why you did this-"

Kuroo chuckles, brushes his hair back.

"Happy to be of service." He's no longer _too_ worried about his future.


End file.
